


Delirio (Christmas Especial)

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Resaca, Romance, drunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Gilgamesh despierta en un lugar desconocido con resaca.





	Delirio (Christmas Especial)

El rubio de ojos color carmín despertó en un lugar desconocido para él.

La habitación era espaciosa, acogedora y afortunadamente, las persianas no estaban completamente abiertas, ya que después de la repentina borrachera que había tenido la noche anterior, el hombre que yacía en una cama extraña y familiar a la vez, sentía los estragos de la resaca golpeando sus sentidos: la cabeza y los músculos le dolían, no soportaba la luz y tenía una tremenda sed.

Con algo de esfuerzo intentó reconocer donde estaba, pero le fue inútil, esta era la primera vez que estaba en este lugar. La cama estaba tendida así que él estaba sobre un cobertor azul marino que nunca antes había visto; sin embargo, algo en la ropa de cama le parecía conocido.

Hundió su rostro en la suave tela y logró distinguir el aroma de flores de naranjo, nardos y rosas. Una fragancia delicada, placentera y familiar, entonces lo reconoció: era el aroma de Arturia.

Y como si la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, la mujer entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, avanzó hasta su cama y se sentó a un lado del hombre que aguardaba a cualquier cosa que dijera la rubia.

—Gilgamesh ¿por qué te embriagaste anoche? Te he visto beber litros de alcohol y no marearte ni un poco —Aun en la penumbra de la habitación, ella le clavó sus ojos color jade, los cuales reflejaban su duda interna— esta es la primera vez que te veo así ¿qué te ocurrió? —preguntó y esperó por una respuesta.

El rubio suspiró, si bien no recordaba cómo había llegado al lugar donde había pasado la noche, sí tenía bien clara la causa que lo había impulsado a beber desmedidamente cualquier cosa con contenido alcohólico que se cruzó por su camino durante la fiesta de navidad, celebrada en casa de Arturia.

Ciertamente, decirle el porque de su mala conducta a la rubia le creaba cierto conflicto y hubiese preferido cambiar de tema con su bien conocida y admirada elocuencia, pero ahora mismo, el rubio se sentía demasiado molido como para pensar en salidas verbales, así que rendido, le dijo lo que ella le había pedido: la verdad.

—Escuché lo que te dijo el mestizo pelirrojo —dijo con voz ronca delatando cierta irritación en su garganta, producto de la deshidratación.

Arturia alzó una ceja.

—¿Shirou? —preguntó pidiendo su confirmación.

El hombre asintió y luego desvió la mirada hacia la manta azul debajo de él.

—No es correcto escuchar las conversaciones de otros —Lo reprendió— pero aun así, no entiendo ¿en qué pudo afectarte eso a ti? —expresó aún confundida por las acciones del rubio. 

Entonces él regresó su mirada a los ojos verdes de la mujer y no conteniendo la creciente molestia que empezaba a sentir, la retó. 

—Arturia ¿cómo no va a afectarme que un imbécil venga a declararle sus sentimientos al amor de mi vida?—Sus ojos la escudriñaron con dureza, una mirada que haría temblar a varios, pero ella no se intimidó en lo más mínimo; en cambio, vio en esos ojos rojo escarlata, un atisbo de tristeza y resignación.

Aún sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio, la mujer sonrió. 

—Gilgamesh y por lo menos ¿escuchaste lo que le contesté?—preguntó casi segura de la respuesta.

El hombre fue sorprendido por el cuestionamiento; él, que por casualidad la noche anterior había escuchado la declaración del chico a Arturia, no había tenido el suficiente valor para escuchar lo que ella fuese a responder y en silencio, huyó a sentarse a la mesa donde estaba la reserva de bebidas para los invitados.

La mujer rodó los ojos. 

—Eres increíble, hacer todo este drama por nada —dijo y se levantó para abrir las persianas causando que el rubio se tapara los ojos con uno de sus brazos, escondiéndose de la luz matutina— la puerta blanca es el baño, date una ducha y ven a comer algo —Escuchó la voz de Arturia e intuyendo que se iría de la habitación, rápidamente se impulsó para incorporarse y sujetarla de la muñeca impidiéndole irse. 

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó intrigado.

La repentina acción de Gilgamesh sorprendió a la rubia, pero al escuchar su inquietud dejó salir de sus labios una pequeña risa y se acercó al hombre en su cama.

—Que ya tengo a la persona con la que quiero estar —dijo y se inclinó para besar su frente— bueno, eso si corriges ciertas actitudes, hazme caso, no es bueno que tengas sólo alcohol en el estómago —dijo con tono imperativo, como si fuera un rey dando ordenes estrictas, pero necesarias.

Gilgamesh sonrió y la soltó, nunca de ahora en adelante, dudaría de los afectos de Arturia hacia él. 


End file.
